Various providers of goods and services (e.g., merchants) continue to seek new ways to engage customers. Push notifications, for example, enables a merchant to send a message to a group of users at some specific time, for example to the users' mobile devices. When received, the devices show an alert, and the next time the users activate their devices, the notification is visible. The users then decide the next step.
Unfortunately, it is recognized that too often users simply take no further action and/or forget about the message they just received.